Aratana hajimari
by Strawberries96
Summary: -¡Tienes amigos aquí, puedes encontrar un chico y formar una familia! – le grita Nanami - no se lo que has pasado pero… estoy segura de que sean quienes fueran, quieren que sigas adelante. La vida no se ha acabado. / Él desearía que fueras feliz, así que como favor hacia él, no te quedes anclada en el pasado Kagome.
1. Prologo

**N/A: hola holaa! Nuevo fic! Y esta vez es larguito jeje Esto ha estado guardado en una carpeta de mi ordenador por mucho tiempo, pero la nueva temporada me ha animado a subirlo. Aun así, todo esto está desarrollado en la primera, lo siento por Cecil, pero aquí no aparece. **

**El fic tarda en arrancar, así que tengan paciencia. Quiero aclarar que si que hay romance, pero va a tardar unos capítulos en aparecer. **

**Ni inuyasha ni uta no prince-sama me pertenecen.**

**Déjen reviews!**

Nanami observa interesada como una chica de su edad, con el pelo negro azabache muy largo y cuerpo atlético entra vestida con el uniforme de la academia Saotome. Tiene una cara dulce, con rasgos finos y unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color marrón. Camina tímidamente hasta que esta al lado del profesor y hace una pequeña referencia.

-Muy bien chicos, a partir de hoy va a ser nuestra nueva compañera. Por favor, Higurashi-san, preséntate a la clase y toma asiento.

Ella retuerce sus manos incomoda y mira al aula repleta de personas que esperaban que empiece a hablar.

-Soy Higurashi Kagome, es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos trabajar muy bien juntos. - dice con voz dulce, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para acompañar sus palabras.

No parece querer decir nada más, así que el profesor le señala un lugar al final de la clase y ella se sienta tranquilamente. No saca absolutamente nada del bolso que ha traído con ella. El resto de la clase continua con normalidad, sin ninguna intervención de la nueva chica, que Nanami no puede evitar notar, no parece hacer ningún caso a nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, sino que se limita a mirar por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto acaba la clase varios grupos de chicas se levantan dispuestas a presentarse y averiguar más de la nueva chica, solo para descubrir que ya ha desaparecido.

No volverán a saber nada más de ella en todo el día.

Es por la noche, cuando se ha escapado a los jardines en busca de inspiración cuando la vuelve a ver. Esta sentada a la orilla del lago, en el lugar donde vió por primera vez a Ichinose-kun. Por un momento duda si acercarse, pero antes de que pueda decidirse Kagome levanta la cabeza y fija en ella la mirada, como si la hubiera oído, aunque está demasiado lejos para eso. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y la invita con la mirada a unirse a ella en la hierba. El silencio es lo único que se escucha durante todo el rato que están sentadas, simplemente mirando las estrellas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta Kagome al fin, fijando en ella sus profundos ojos chocolate.

- Nanami Haruka

-Es un placer, Haruka-san – responde la morena sonriente. – espero que podamos hacernos compañía mutuamente en otra ocasión. He pasado un buen rato.

Mientras Kagome se aleja tranquilamente hacia la escuela, Nanami se pregunta si la chica no está loca, pues no han dicho ni una palabra y en realidad no habría habido diferencia a estar sola… Pero aun así la verdad era que si que quiere volver a pasar un rato en compañía de Kagome, hay algo en ella que despierta su curiosidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni inuyasha ni uta no prince-sama me pertenecen.**

**Dejen reviews!**

La siguiente vez que Nanami supo algo de Kagome Higurashi fue casi una semana después, cuando rumores de que una estudiante herida había llegado hoy a las puertas de la academia. No se sabía que había pasado ni donde había estado, así que Nanami no llegó a creérselo realmente hasta que vio el rastro de sangre que una mujer se afanaba en limpiar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrando a Otoya, que estaba con ella en ese momento, hasta la enfermería, preocupada de repente por la suerte de aquella extraña chica. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, seguramente algún profesor habría echado a los curiosos segundos atrás. Pero ni eso ni las malas miradas de Otoya fueron lo que detuvieron a Nanami justo delante de la puerta. Fueron los gritos.

-¿¡Se puede saber que tengo que decirle a tu padre!?- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, parecía realmente enfadado.

Al parecer hubo una respuesta, aunque Nanami no llegó a oírla. Pero fuera lo que fuera pareció enfadar todavía más al hombre.

-¿¡Tu que te crees!? – Chilló fuera de si - ¿¡Que le puedo decir tan felizmente a tu padre que hoy te apareciste medio muerta a las puertas de mi escuela porque si!? ¡¿Qué estando bajo mi cuidado has acabado en estas condiciones y no tengo ni una razón!? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que podría hacerme?!

Nanami retrocedió unos pasos, ¿Medio muerta? ¿Bajo mi cuidado? ¿_mi_ escuela? Ese hombre… ¿era el director? ¡Pero no era posible! El director era una persona extraña, si, pero no creía que llegara al extremo de gritar de esas formas…

-Vamonos, Nanami – interrumpió sus pensamientos Otoya arrastrándola pasillo adelante. – ya vendrás a visitarla en otro momento, esto no es asunto nuestro.

Pero Nanami no fue capaz de quitarse de la cabeza a la extraña chica ni al director, ni al rastro de sangre ni a la forma en la que no había visto a Kagome desde la semana pasada. Quería entenderlo, quería saber que estaba pasando ¿Quién era Kagome? ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Por qué el director le tenía tanto miedo?

Al día siguiente Kagome tampoco se presentó en clase, lo que no hizo sino reafirmar la convicción de Nanami de que debía visitarla en la enfermería. En cuanto le comentó sus intenciones a Otoya este rápidamente le dijo que la acompañaría, sin saber muy bien si era buena idea que su amiga fuera sola a ese sitio después de presenciar los gritos del día anterior.

Kagome estaba vendada en varios lugares y había un goteo conectado por una aguja a su cuerpo, pero aun así ella no parecía muy afectada. Cuando ellos entraron estaba afanada escribiendo en una libreta. Pareció gratamente sorprendida de ver a Nanami, pero ante la presencia de Otoya arrugó el ceño.

-¿Quién es este? – inquirió osca.

-Soy Ittoki Otoya, voy a tu misma clase – le informó el pelirrojo con una risa nerviosa.

No hizo mucho intento de socializar con Otoya, que se quedó junto a la ventana, participando en la conversación a ratos. Pero habló con Nanami animadamente de cosas sin importancia. Como sus grupos o estilos de música favoritos, como le estaban yendo las clases… tema que se centró exclusivamente en Nanami, ya que Kagome en verdad no había estado asistiendo a sus clases desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué te paso? – preguntó finalmente la pelirosada cuando reunió el valor. La miko bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos exhalando un gran suspiro.

-Me preguntaba cuando sacarías el tema… - murmuró sin parecer muy feliz. – la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo pero...

-Pues no lo hagas – la cortó Otoya casi sin pensar, luego, dándose cuenta de lo que había echo se sonrojó violentamente y trató de explicarse. – quiero decir, no tienes que hablar de eso si no estas lista. Nanami puede esperar ¿no?

-¡Pues claro que si! – exclamó la mencionada esbozando una enorme y fingida sonrisa – cuando tu quieras Kagome-san, solo cuando tu quieras.

La morena pareció sorprendida por unos segundos, como si esperara que le intentaran sacar la información a la fuerza de ser necesario. Pero luego sonrió agradecida. Y fue una sonrisa tan cargada de sentimientos, que pareció llenar la habitación de una sensación cálida y agradable. Nanami se dio cuenta en ese instante que en realidad era la primera verdadera sonrisa que Kagome que había esbozado desde que llegó.

* * *

Las clases siguieron su curso, solo que esta vez, debido a las insistentes quejas y reproches de Nanami y Otoya Kagome aparecía la mayor parte de las veces por allí. Realmente no hacía nada, sino que se quedaba en la parte trasera mirando por la ventana y el profesor no parecía verla cuando pedía tareas o preguntaba algo.

Ninguna persona podía ocultar su curiosidad cada vez mayor sobre la chica y su extraño comportamiento. Nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera Nanami y Otoya, que solían pasar algunas tardes con ella, pues habían descubierto que en realidad era una persona bastante simpática, siempre y cuando no la presionaras a la hora de hablar. Nadie sabía nada. Hasta que un día Nanami hizo una pregunta que ella ya sabía que era desagradable para la morena. Pero quería respuestas. Había explicado segundos atrás que ella había vivido en el campo con su abuela y viendo como el tema ya estaba sobre la mesa decidió aprovechar.

-¿Y tu Kagome-chan? ¿Dónde te criaste? – preguntó inocentemente. Otoya le dirigió una alarmada mirada antes de volver la vista rápidamente, medio esperando que Kagome desapareciera.

Ella respiró hondo y miro al exterior por la ventana, cuando ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, y nadie esperaba una respuesta, empezó a hablar.

-Me crie en un templo. Vivía con mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo. – empezó con voz vacilante, sin saber muy bien que decir y que no. – había unas escaleras muy largas.

Los otros dos la observaron fijamente sorprendidos. En realidad no era nada. Casi no habían conseguido información. Pero el mero hecho de que no se hubiera ido en el instante que le habían preguntado ya parecía un milagro. Nadie sabía como continuar ahora, ¿Debían preguntarle más? ¿Cambiar de tema? Afortunadamente Kagome descubrió sus dudas y dijo con voz burlona:

-No creo que Otoya fuera capaz de subirlas.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Y el ambiente se diluyó con bromas. Pero ni Nanami ni Otoya olvidaron aquel pequeño gran triunfo en su meta de descubrir más sobre su amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni inuyasha ni uta no prince-sama me pertenecen.**

**Dejen reviews!**

Poco a poco habían conseguido averiguar algunas cosas más de Kagome. Habían tardado relativamente poco en descubrir la historia de sus primeros años, habían sido una familia feliz, aunque con algunos problemas por parte del padre, los problemas habían ido empeorando, y cuando Kagome tenía siete años, su padre terminó por abandonarles. Pero al llegar al principio de su adolescencia se habían encontrado con tal bloqueo infranqueable que no hacía nada más que aumentar su curiosidad. Aun así, no fueron capaces de averiguar nada. Nunca hablaba de sus estudios tampoco, como si en realidad se avergonzara de no hacer nada. Pero aquello terminó por cambiar.

-Higurashi-san– la llamó el profesor un día al terminar la clase - espere un segundo, quisiera hablar con usted.

Nanami y Otoya se pararon en la puerta, dispuestos a esperar el tiempo necesario y abordar con preguntas a su amiga. Pero tampoco es que necesitaran hacer muchas preguntas, porque oyeron toda la conversación por una ventana abierta que daba al pasillo.

-No – fue la voz de Kagome, tajante y sin permitir discusión lo primero que escucharon.

-Esa respuesta no es posible, Higurashi-san. – la contradijo suavemente el profesor, que casi parecía tener miedo de hablar delante de ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confusa por un segundo, para recuperarse instantes después y empezar a hablar atropelladamente. Nanami nunca la había oído tan afectada - Me niego totalmente. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser su pareja? Tenga usted un poco de celebro por favor.

-Un poco de respeto señorita Higurashi – le espetó el profesor ofendido – Ya le he explicado que su pareja ha contraído una enfermedad por la que tendrá que estar ingresado durante un tiempo. No puede haber un estudiante sin pareja en esta academia. Si usted no es su pareja, será expulsado del centro.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Exclamó Kagome molesta – yo he estado sin pareja en esta escuela desde que entre, ¿Por qué no puede él hacer lo mismo?

-Señorita Higurashi, debería saber perfectamente que usted es un caso especial. No podemos expulsarla, él no tiene ese problema. – explicó el profesor exasperado, como si esa información fuera algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

-¡¿Y que soluciona que sea mi pareja?! – Replicó Kagome – ¡le repito que no le voy a servir de nada! ¡Será como si no tuviera pareja! ¡Yo no soy cantante! ¡Entiéndalo!

-¿Entonces no será su pareja? – preguntó el profesor manteniendo una fría calma. Nanami supuso que Kagome había negado con la cabeza, pues el profesor continuó – entonces cuando salga haga el favor de llamarle, tengo que informarle de que va a ser expulsado.

Durante unos tensos segundos pareció que Kagome iba a simplemente aceptar esa situación y no mover un dedo. Que saldría por la puerta y llamaría al pobre desgraciado sin intentar ayudarle. Sin embargo…

-¡Esta bien! – Gritó exasperada – Pero no me responsabilizo de los sonidos dañinos que escuche si de verdad va a tener que oírme cantar.

Para Nanami fue un shock saber que Kagome haría algo, lo que fuera, relacionado con el estudio. Su sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando se enteró de a quien remplazaba Kagome. ¿¡Shibuya!? Había exclamado sin creérselo. Y no digamos ya cuando le informaron de que Kagome también ocuparía su habitación. Otoya estaba que daba saltos de alegría, aunque lo ocultó mientras Kagome refunfuñaba sobre los estúpidos profesores y las estúpidas enfermedades, pero luego, cuando se quedaron Nanami y Otoya solos, empezó a saltar y gritar lo feliz que estaba, la cantidad de información que Nanami podría descubrir ahora que vivían juntas. Pero Nanami no estaba tan feliz, le caía bien Kagome, pero no había olvidado aquella vez que había vuelto herida, la sangre, los gritos… ¿No se estaría metiendo en algo peligroso?

-Nanami-chan – la llamó la morena la primera noche, cuando ambas se habían acostado y se suponía que estaban durmiendo.

-¿Si? – preguntó Nanami, con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que te involucres en nada. – su voz fue firme, decidida. Y nanami se preguntó si acaso le había leído la mente, ella no había dicho ni demostrado sus dudas…

Nanami nunca consiguió que Kagome volviera a decir algo de aquello, al punto de que se preguntó si no había imaginado aquella conversación. Pero había ocurrido realmente, estaba segura.

Mientras tanto Kagome había empezado a integrarse poco a poco en las actividades de la escuela. Había empezado a escuchar al profesor, y había intentado escribir alguna que otra letra, aun así, todavía nadie la había oído cantar. Su pareja parecía siempre nervioso y estresado, y cuando se acercaba a hablar con Kagome parecía incluso aterrorizado. Nanami se preguntaba si él si la había oído cantar, ¿Quizás ella era en verdad mala? ¿Por eso tenía tanto miedo? Varias personas se lo preguntaban, así que el día en él les mandaron a hacer una canción corta y presentarla en clase, solo para valorar como avanzaban. La atención se vio volcada en Kagome, que hacía todos sus intentos para parecer indiferente.

El día de la presentación fue bastante animado, la mayor parte de las personas habían optado por letras y melodías alegres, cargadas de energía y positividad. Nanami y Otoya habían recibido muchos aplausos, pero aunque estaban felices de que su canción hubiera gustado, no paraban de preguntarse entre ellos que sería lo que Kagome haría. Había acaparado totalmente la atención de la clase con su misterio. Pero de hecho, ella no parecía para nada feliz con aquello. Por fin, llegó el turno de Kagome.

Su pareja se sentó al piano y ella se puso de pie a su lado, evitando mirar a la clase que esperaba expectante. La melodía empezó, era suave, etérea, misteriosa… Las notas se sucedían unas tras otras con ligereza, sin perder el ritmo. Era preciosa. Y entonces Kagome empezó a cantar, y aunque había veces en las que no llegaba completamente al tono adecuado, o que su voz no sonaba como debería haber sonado. A Nanami le asombró. Porque la voz parecía creada exclusivamente para cantar esa canción. Y Kagome cantaba con un sentimiento que ella no había visto jamás, no parecía que le costara esfuerzo cantar, o que se diera cuenta de donde estaba. Su mirada estaba perdida, mirando más allá de ellos, a algo que solo ella podía ver.

Hubo varios comentarios negativos de ella y de la canción, pero Kagome no les prestaba atención, como si la música la hubiera transportado a otro lugar, a otro momento.

-Has estado estupenda Kagome-chan – la felicitó Otoya cuando los tres se reunieron para el almuerzo. Nanami le dio la razón asintiendo felizmente.

-Gracias. – murmuró la morena, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Era una canción hermosa, y la letra también lo era. ¡Parecían profesionales! – trató de animarla Nanami, sin comprender por qué parecía tan alicaída.

-Gracias- volvió a murmurar ella, pero en un segundo sus facciones parecieron cambiar, y se viró sus amigos con una de las sonrisas más grandes y más tristes que ellos habían visto. - En realidad es una nana, durante un tiempo cuide de un niño, y justo antes de dormir, tarareaba la melodía para que se tranquilizara. Inventamos juntos la letra, era muy dulce, siempre decía que tenía la voz de un ángel, cuando en realidad el único ángel que había allí era él. – explicó, tratando de que las lagrimas que habían acudido raudas a sus ojos no se derramaran.

Durante unos segundos sus dos amigos no hicieron otra cosa que parpadear, demasiados sorprendidos. Fue Nanami la primera en recuperarse, notando las lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Estas bien, Kagome? – pregunto usando su tono de voz más suave.

-Si… - murmuró la otra en respuesta – solo… le echo de menos. Les echo a todos de menos

En ese momento se levantó y mascullando una disculpa se escabulló en dirección a los jardines, Nanami iba a seguirla, pero Otoya se lo impidió, diciéndole que seguramente quería estar sola. Aquello les dejó bastante en lo que pensar. ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Por qué Kagome le echaba tanto de menos? ¿Qué le había pasado? Fueron preguntas que inundaban sus mentes aquellos días. Pero aunque planearon formas de preguntárselo a su amiga sin levantar sospechas o sin que ella sufriera, no pudieron decidirse nunca a hacerlo. Al día siguiente el profesor les dio una noticia totalmente inesperada. Kagome Higurashi había intentado suicidarse, al parecer, se había tirado por el pozo de un templo.

Claro esta, los rumores y comentarios no se hicieron esperar, ni desaparecieron en el corto plazo. Que aquella misteriosa estudiante se hubiera intentado suicidar era la comidilla de la escuela. Cada uno tenía su teoría, que si un amor desafortunado, que si en realidad la habían empujado hacia aquel pozo… corrían miles de historias por el campus.

Pero para sus dos amigos nada de aquello tenía sentido, recordaban la expresión de Kagome la última vez que la habían visto, sus esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas, la forma en la que había hablado de aquel niño… Deberían haberse dado cuenta de como de afectada estaba, ¿Qué clase de amigos eran, si no habían podido entender como de mal estaba Kagome? La culpabilidad les había acompañado desde que les dieron la noticia, y nada se hizo más fácil cuando los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, sin una sola noticia de su amiga.

Hacía una semana que se habían mandado a escoger las parejas definitivas, cuando Nanami estaba envuelta en un remolino de indecisión, sin tener ni idea de a quien escoger, entre tantos chicos que inesperadamente la querían como pareja. Había deseado a menudo que Shibuya se hubiera recuperado de su enfermedad, y que pudiera aconsejarle con su animado parloteo. Pero la otra cama de su habitación seguía vacía, como lo había estado desde que Kagome se fue. Por eso, cuando al entrar en la habitación después de un día agotador y ver una maleta sobre la otra cama, tuvo que restregarse los ojos dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. La ilusión la lleno, burbujeante y feliz, se lanzó hacia el baño, desde donde se escuchaban los sonidos de alguien trasteando en el armario.

-¡Shibuya! – la llamó felizmente.

Eso fue justo antes de ver el pelo como un ala de cuervo característico de Kagome reflejado en el cristal.

Otoya se había tomado mucho mejor que su otra amiga la vuelta de la miko, gritando y abrazándola y luego dándole vueltas en el aire como si tuviera cinco años, Kagome realmente se había sentido bien en ese momento. Al contrario que cuando vio por primera vez a Nanami, que no había sido capaz de ocultar su decepción lo suficientemente rápido. Pero no la culpaba, ellos pensaban que era una suicida. Todo fue coser y cantar por unas horas, solamente la pusieron al día sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela, con la energía inagotable típica del pelirrojo, y le presentaron a algunos otros aspirantes a cantante, que al parecer estaban luchando entre ellos por la atención de Nanami. Pero claro esta, no todo podía ser así de fácil. La pregunta que había estado temiendo finalmente hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Por qué?- había murmurado Otoya, y con su tono carente de alegría ella no había tenido ninguna duda para saber a que se refería.

Pero ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? Ya había pasado por esos mismos problemas cuando había tenido que hablar con píscologo, y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que prefería que pensaran que estaba deprimida que loca.

-Solo estaba tratando de volver al pasado. – dijo, optando por no mentir, solo dejar que buscaran sus propias conclusiones. – quería volver al momento donde tenía una familia, amigos, y un chico al que amar.

Hubo una pausa, nadie sabía muy bien que decir, Nanami miró indecisa a Otoya, que se había vuelto un experto en entender a la miko sin darse apenas cuenta. Pero el también parecía confundido. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba volver al pasado saltando por un pozo? ¿Acaso toda aquella gente había muerto?

-Resulta que es imposible volver. – suspiró Kagome dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

-¡Espera! – pero antes de que se diera cuenta dos pares de manos la habían agarrado por los brazos, reteniéndola, impidiéndole huir.

-¡Tienes amigos aquí, puedes encontrar un chico y formar una familia! – le gritó Nanami - no se lo que has pasado pero… estoy segura de que sean quienes fueran, quieren que sigas adelante. La vida no se ha acabado Kagome.

La miko tenía los ojos de par en par, y la boca abierta en una graciosa forma de "o". Tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse y asimilar lo que Nanami, que se había puesto como un tomate, le había dicho. También Otoya parecía sorprendido y miraba con una nueva muestra de respeto a su amiga.

-Claro – asintió finalmente la chica, todavía sorprendida.- lo intentaré.


End file.
